


Keep Me After Class

by OleanderToxin



Series: Tentative Title for Brandy's OC universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blowing your professor for fun and profit, Come Swallowing, Commission fic, Dubious Consent, F/M, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, repost from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 20:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OleanderToxin/pseuds/OleanderToxin
Summary: Repost from tumblr.Alex's grades are slipping and Professor Huang doesn't offer extra credit.  What's a young scholarship student to do?  Perhaps use her skills as an adult film actress for starters.OCs commissioned for a friend.





	Keep Me After Class

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lonestarcelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonestarcelt/gifts).



It was extremely rare for his students to seek council with him after hours.  After all, most were coming to class simply to not be marked as an absentee and many had the single proclivity to make whatever work he did that much harder.  But, due to grading reasons, the young miss Alex Raneri, dressed in what he assumed to be her basketball uniform still and smelling of floor wax and sweat, stood in front of his desk as he closed the screen to his laptop.  “What can I help you with today, Miss Raneri?  I’m assuming it’s to do with your abysmal grade on our last assignment?”

  
The young woman winced at the flat tone her professor took with her, fiddling with the hem of her jersey.  Alex’s lips tightened as she began to speak, trying very hard to remain on the singular track of today’s meeting.  “Yeah, uh,”  she mentally kicked herself, she had practiced this for 20 minutes in the shower before practice.  “Yes, it is.  I know how important it is for scholarship students to keep their grades up, and I was wonderin’ if there wasn’t any extra credit I could do to help out with that.”

  
Archer knew this old song and dance all too well.  In fact, many of his students had come to him after hours, begging for any form of extra credit to bring their grades up, less their scholarship money dry up.  “Sorry, Miss Raneri, I stated in your syllabus that I do not give extra credit.  Simply do better on your next assignment.”  He was hoping for that to be the end of it, honestly, his time was better suited to finishing up the rest of the terrible papers he still had to grade and trying to think of what to have for dinner tonight with Ana.

  
“Please, sir, I know I messed up some on my last paper, but I need to keep my grade up!”  She was getting desperate, clinging hard to the hem of her sports jersey as she continued to beg.  “Really, sir, I need to keep my grades up for my scholarship.  I’ll do anything, anything, please.”

  
A flashing thought came to the forefront of his mind but he pushed it back down.  “Miss Raneri, please be more aware of your words, lest you implicate something you’re not able to follow through on.”  Archer was a man with a decently active libido, after all.  That kind of talk went straight to his cock.

  
Alex’s eyes flickered down to her professor’s lap, her lips curving upwards.  Was that how he wanted to play?  She could do that.

  
“But sir,” she leaned over on his desk slightly, her arms pressing her chest up, showing off a generous amount of her cleavage.  “I need my grades to be better.  Are you sure there isn’t anything I could do to raise them?  I’ll do whatever you tell me to.”  She slipped into her work mindset, tone turning coy and coquettish.  She moved to sit half on her teacher’s desk, looking past the papers to try and spy between her teacher’s legs.

  
“Alex, this is highly inappropriate.”  Archer’s breath hitched slightly, her words running straight down his spine.  They were cliche and overused, but there was still something within them that tugged at his arousal.  “If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were coming onto me.”

  
“Well, sir, the intention is for you to be coming onto me in the end.”  She slid her hips off his desk and walked around the front to the other side, kneeling on her haunches in front of his chair.  “I’m really good, I’ve been told.  Please, Mr. Huang, let me raise my grade?”

  
His face burned in embarrassment.  This was both ridiculously cheesy and a huge turn on all the same.  He hadn’t thought he’d ever get to live out this sort of fantasy, much less do this with one of his more charming students.  Adjusting his glasses, he covered his mouth with his hand as dark eyes were made darker with interest.  “I,”  he trailed off, trying to choose his words carefully.  “I don’t often give oral exams, but I suppose your situation is deserving of special treatment.”

  
Alex took the lead after her professor gave his blessing, scooting in closer to him and unfastening his slacks.  Fishing him out of his boxers, Alex smiled as he swelled to life in her hand.  She enjoyed his size, big enough for a mouthful but not to the point where she was gagging to hit the base.  Stroking his cock as it hardened in her grasp, she gave the head a tentative lick before wrapping her lips around the crown.

  
Archer’s thighs tensed and trembled as he felt her warm mouth slide over his prick, wrapping around him with surprising talent as she took him in deeper and deeper with every bob.  Looking down past his glasses, he watched her work, lips meeting the base with little trouble.  He groaned, tipping his head back slightly, and gave a tentative thrust up into her mouth.

  
She whimpered around him, the thrust forcing him inside deeper, and as the tip of his cock touched the entrance to her throat, she couldn’t help but look up at him as he did so.  Her eyes looked hazy, the lovely green barely there as her pupils were blown wide with hunger.  Her hands slid up and gripped his hips, holding him down while she worked, not wanting him to rush this when she was just getting started.

  
He couldn’t help himself, wanting to watch but at the same time, he could barely keep his eyes open, the skill she displayed causing him to clench them shut every time those lips found their way around the base of his prick.  He spread his thighs wider in his chair, instinct causing him to prepare himself open.  But this wasn’t Vardah’s head.  No, this was its own set of talents.

  
She flattened her tongue and ran it up the base of his cock as she pulled off him, a hand wrapping around the base to keep him from shooting too fast.  Dipping her tongue into the slit, she lapped up the beading pre that had begun to form.  Running her tongue under his foreskin, she watched as he groaned and shook, body trembling like a leaf on a tree.  He was actually kind of cute like this.

  
Moving, he pushed her back slightly as he stood, hand going to hold the back of her head as he pressed his length back into that soft, wet heat.  She moaned around him, humming as her head was pushed down gently to rest her lips at the base of his dick once more.  She could get used to doing this.

  
Archer watched as she bobbed her head, one of her hands clung to his thigh as the other lifted up her basketball jersey, showing off cute, perky tits.  She was definitely someone that was well equipped to handle this sort of extra credit.

  
Hissing a sharp breath in, he tried to pull her off his cock as he felt himself grow close.  She cocked an eyebrow as she looked at him, defiantly pressing her lips to the base of his cock once more, humming around him as she felt the weight of him on her tongue twitch desperately.  He was close, she knew this.

  
He hated this, the tight vacuum of her mouth on him, pulling his release from him more and more as he tried to tug her off his dick.  He was going to cum inside her, something he hated doing but he also knew he had to.  He couldn’t very well let her leave his office with a load of cum all over her face.  This was conflicting, confusing him as he tried to push down his own mental hangups and just enjoy the feeling.

  
She lifted her head up, lips wrapped just around the crown of his cock as she teased the sensitive tip once more as he came.  It was a surprising amount, filling her mouth with the heavy, bitter taste.  As she sucked the last shot from him, she opened her mouth to show him his own load coating her tongue before she swallowed it down without complaint.  He felt his softening cock twitch at the sight, but all he could do now was run a finger across her lips before bringing it to his own mouth to taste himself.

  
She couldn’t help but grin at this, surprised at his boldness.  He was full of strange little quirks she wanted to uncover.  Standing on wobbly legs, she clung to him for balance as the tingles slowly disappeared out of her limbs.  He helped her readjust her jersey, and fixed her hair a bit, making sure it didn’t look too mussed from being fucked out.  She stood on her tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek, a quick peck against his flushed face.  Before he could respond, she smiled, waving goodbye as she left the room.  “Thanks for the opportunity, Mr. Huang.  I’ll definitely come back if I need any more help with my classes.”

  
Watching her leave, he sat back down in his chair and tucked himself back into his slacks.  Zipping his pants up, he opened his laptop and clicked through to his grading rubric.  His face was still flushed as he made adjustments to Raneri, Alex’s grade, changing the 73% on her last paper to an 89%.  Two full letter grades.  Sighing, he cupped his face in his hands.  What on earth had he begun?

**Author's Note:**

> OCs are owned by Lonestarcelt (https://toyhou.se/Lonestarcelt) Permission granted for me to post this fic to AO3.


End file.
